The dawn of the apocalypse
by THEAssassin Peanut
Summary: A world reborn of loss and revenge launched on a group of people who fights for freedom. To what extent will Iria endure the insanity that insists on crushing her? Her past hides between the chaotic and distorted world in front of her. Is she strong enought for what awaits her? #Warning Explicit-sexual situations, Horror,Angst, Romance


**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Evil Within.

I changed everything.

* * *

 **Chapter On1:** Over you

* * *

She found herself again on one of his many rooms, gagged with her wrists beside her head and her legs spread and tied on the corners of the table. Her eyes burned with tiredness as new tears started to escape. She whimpered, felling pain roaming all over her body as she tried to budge. Unable to move she looked around frenetically. She couldn't help but feeling pathetic. That agonizing music was washing away any positive thought she had to calm herself.

Looking to her left wrist, Iria tried again to move only to stop at barefoot sounds. She closed her eyes and started to cry more. "N-No." Her words coming out muffled as he approached the graphophone. Transfixed on the music.

It wasn't the first time he did this. At first, she was subjected to horrific experiments but she always remained strong. She survived in what many have failed. Until one day, he brought her here. She used to be with others in inhuman conditions than the treatments he subjected them. She wished to die in her sleep, but he would always hunt her dreams and bring her back.

He was so plunged into music that perhaps he would forget about her and leave. But no. He moved to her direction, walking slowly towards her table. She really tried not to disturb him and get his attention. "NOOO." She screamed as she attempted to get free. Turning her face around, she felt his cold rasping fingers caressing her cheek down to her collarbone.

"Shhhh." He caressed her face again, receiving her muffled cries as retort of his touch. Moving around the table, he climbed on top of her. He stood between her legs, watching her squirm in agony, never looking at him. Her tainted white nightdress barely left any imagination. He drove his hands to her left leg, his fingers slowly crawling up her thigh, pulling her dress up in the process. He brought his cold lips to her skin, slightly biting, drawing patterns with his tongue. He placed his hand on her knee, moving his tongue further more.

Iria cried in disgust, trying to get free from his touch. She looked down and watched his horrifying light grey eyes, holding something more. Regretting overwhelming her, Iria threw her head back in pain, as he shoved two fingers inside her. Placing a hand beside her head, he watched her as he provided her with more pain. She thought she couldn't cry more, but she was wrong. He bent over and claimed her neck. He felt her blood rushing through his teeth. He released a grunt, moving his other hand to his private area. He clutched to it, closing his eyes. Pain was something he was used to but not when things went this way.

She squirmed violently, making him stop and look at her. There wasn't much she could do beside cry. He took every single detail of her face. She was truly younger compared to him. She was innocent and oblivion to the world and people around her.

Never taking his eyes of her face, he brought his hand to his mouth, licking his fingers before returning them to her zone, rubbing it. Lowering his head again, he glued his cold lips on her jaw line like a leech, releasing moans of pain and this fresh pleasure. He slowly allowed the weight of his body smash her, taking the air out of her lunges. Although he was slim compared to her, he definitely had more strength. Grabbing his member, he closed his eyes as he finally thrust her. He stood immobile, trying to manage his breathing and heartbeat. The last thing he wants is to have one big head seizure and pass out.

He deliberately crept his right hand to her thigh, pulling the dress up, to grant his skin to touch her. "Humph." He tightly closed his eyes, his white blood tainted coat covering him completely. His scarred hands crawling up from her sides to her breasts, feeling the beautifully smooth skin. After a while, he adjusted his position, putting both his hands between her ribcage and so slowly started to move. He locked his light grey eyes on her face as his lips twisted into a grin. He took a deep breath and forced himself a little further.

So far so good.

He kept with the agonizing slow pace as she continued to whimper, not turning her face around to look at him. He stopped. He continued to gaze her young features, before pulling out and thrust again. His movements gradually started to increase and he knew if he continued like this, he would definitely experience a head seizure. However, the blessing sensation he was getting was too much good to stop. " _Urgh_." He breathed out, closing his eyes as he intertwined his fingers on her brown locks and turning her face to him. " _Stop._ " He leaned his forehead against hers, gritting his teeth. " _Stop._ " He buried his head on her neck, twisting in pain, sinking his fingernails on her skin. "Urrrghhh." He twisted once again before his body completely fell numb.

Iria blinked, trying to brush her tears off. The stupid music on the background continued to play as her captor stayed inside her, entirely numb. Perhaps he finally died. Either way, she couldn't escape at all. Trying to look over him, she saw nothing than a locked door. Her heart was ready to jump off her chest. Closing her eyes, Iria cursed. How is she going to escape this nightmare?

 **xxxxXXXxxxxx**

He gripped the edge of the sink, coughing blood. His hunching figure trembled in convulsion as he fought not to pass out again. Trying to regain control over his breathing, he decided it was the best to rest before his selfish acts will stop him to even be able to walk. Taking a deep breath, he looked to the mirror and glared. This weak body is his only prevention to have a normal life. He needs to focus on his work in order to have a normal life with his family.

After washing his hands and face, he made his way back to the room. There, Iria laid tied up, sleeping. He closed the door and stood there watching her. Pain is nothing compared to loss and this girl doesn't know what loss is…yet.

In what appears to have been an eternity, he finally made his way to the couch and sat there, feeling the exhaustion taking control over him. It has been some time since he slept or ate. Or even had a normal conversation.

* * *

She heard a few glasses breaking and muffled incomprehensible words coming from the other side of the room. Looking to the door, two large men, dressed in black suits opened her door. She wanted to move if wasn't for the fact that he always kept her tied up. The men looked at each other, uncertain of what to do.

After mumbling between them, they made their way to her. "It's ok, ma'am. We are here to help." One of them said, untying her. "We are taking you to a hospital."

She couldn't believe it. She was finally being rescued. "T-Thank you." She cried. "Thank you." They looked at her emotionless before covering her head with a bag. "What? NO."


End file.
